


hawktion comic pages for Kali

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Comic pages, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, charity auctions art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I think this was the first time I illustrated comics based on fanfiction with including speach bubbles and dialogues from it. And definitely the first time I had so much fun with drawing random people in the background and coloring them :)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Jack Rollins, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Charity Hawktion 2020





	hawktion comic pages for Kali

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).
  * Inspired by [boys of summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593220) by [1000_directions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/pseuds/1000_directions). 



> I think this was the first time I illustrated comics based on fanfiction with including speach bubbles and dialogues from it. And definitely the first time I had so much fun with drawing random people in the background and coloring them :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm orphaning my works, that were made for fandom charity auctions winners, so they can stay online after I delete the account, which I'm planning to do soon. The drawings above were made for Kali, who won my offer during hawktion 2020. -cruria


End file.
